Heart or Heart
by ericlover75
Summary: Desicions are never easy when it's matters of the heart.
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Sin

AN I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 1

What do I do? Do I say yes to Bill or do I turn him down? Yes or no, yes, no, Eric? Where did that come from? Do I have feelings for Eric? Well, maybe, sort of, I don't know. I fixed my make up and go to join Bill answer firm in my grasp.

"Bill, yes the answer is yes" I say as I come out the door, only to find the room in shambles and no Bill insight.

"Bill?" I cried out running through the restaurant hoping Bill was somewhere in there, hiding maybe. I came up empty, not a trace of Bill to be found. I stomp back to the table and grab my bag and keys and head to the car. Eric, Eric had a hand in this and I was going to call him on it.

I sped to Shreveport and to Fangtasia, rage building inside me making my blood boil, if Eric was behind this I would make him pay. I pulled into the parking lot, slammed on my breaks and hopped out before the gravel settled. I walked up to an amused Pam.

"Eric here?" I ask.

"Yes, but he is occupied" Pam answered coolly.

"Let me in I want to speak with him" I growl out.

"He's in the basement, enjoy" Pam sneers and dismisses me.

I follow the back hall down to Eric's office, his office is empty. I walk to the door on the right that leads down to the basement fear gripping my heart, hard and fast. As I open the door and start to descend the stairs, I hear moaning. The fear I was feeling gets pushed aside by anger. I reach the bottom of the stairs and follow the soft glow of light that is coming from under a door at the opposite end of the basement. The moans are louder now.

"Harder Yvette harder" I hear Eric command. Ugh, gross. I take a deep breathe.

"Hey, what r you" the lady says.

Just then the door opens to reveal a very naked Viking sex god on a stick. Hey where did that come from. I look at what I could consider a lethal weapon and follow a trail up to Eric's eyes. The ass is giving me a knowing look like he knows what I was feeling. Oh, no.

"See something you like Miss Stackhouse?" Eric smirks.

"What? Huh no" I say trying to reign in the lust.

"Oh but you forget Sookie, you and I are connected, I feel what you feel and right now amongst other things is lust" Eric leers.

"In your dreams" I say.

"Mmmmmmmm" He seem's to contemplate and then says "Quite often" with a smile but with some fang.

"Ericc" comes that voice again. Eric zips out and back within seconds. A woman comes out of the back in a very revealing outfit. She stops and whispers something to Eric and then leaves the basement.

"What brings you to Fangtasia this evening?" Eric asks.

"Bill has been taken, do you have him? Where have you been all-night?" I accuse.

"No I do not have him. I have been here with Yvette all night" Eric answers.

"For six hours?" disgust and disbelief colouring my voice, holy shit Bill can't even last that long.

"Yes. You seemed surprised, I'm vampire. Is Bill's endurance not up to snuff?" he asks.

"If it's not you then Lorena has him" I say ignoring his question, I will not discuss my sex life with him, especially since he is still naked, Yummy.

"Right" Eric smirks at me knowingly and winks. I blush.

"That color suits you Sookie. I will look into Bill's disappearance" He says.

"Just like that?" I question.

"I'm duty bound as sheriff of this area. I will find him even if I want what is his" Eric replies'

"Do it" I say and start up the stairs. Eric is in front of me in seconds, so close I can feel his erection through my dress. He bends to my ear.

"I will find Bill but make no mistake you will be mine" he says and then he's gone. I stomp up the stairs to the exit, Pam smirks at me as I pass.

"Get what you needed?" she says fangs showing. I blush more. I can still hear her laugh as I leave Fangtasia.

A week passes before I hear from Eric again. He shows up at my house as I 'm getting home from work. He just walks out of the darkness. Where's his car?

"How did you get here?" I ask.

"I flew" he replies.

"OKaay. Got any news?" I say as I sit on the porch swing.

"Yes as a…."Eric trails off and in a flash he's on the porch.

"Invite me in" he says.

You can't bully your way into" I say as I'm thrown against the wall, not roughly just firmly.

"Invite me in now" Eric says again this time with venom in his voice and his fangs click into place.

"I invite you in Eric" I say as a tremor of fear pulses through me. He is gone and in the house before I comprehend what has happened. I hear hissing and growling as I enter the house. In my living room Eric is standing off against a wolf. Their circling each other like predators. I feel fear again and I worry that Eric won't make it out of this fight alive.

"Eric" I squeak out. As he urns to look at me the wolf lunges at him, going for his throat. Eric's quicker and grabs it by the neck and sinks his fangs in. My stomach rolls as Eric takes gulp after gulp of blood. I try to back out of the room but someone grabs me from behind. I scream. In seconds I'm on the floor and Eric's fighting again. I hear a gunshot and Eric's on the floor. I grab Grans heavy silver frame and swing, I connect with the guys head and he drops the gun. I grab the gun and train it on him. Eric's up a second later and has the guy by the arm.

'Who sent you?" he yells. I don't wait for an answer, I fire the gun. The bullet hits his chest and he goes down with a grunt. Eric checks him.

"Silver bullets. He's dead" he says.

`Huh` I say.

``He was a wolf, a werewolf`` `Eric replies.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Heart or Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 2

"Get the fuck out" I say.

"Sookie, such language, tsk tsk" Eric scolds me.

"I'm not a child and what I meant was werewolves exist?" I ask still not believing but before Eric answers the wolf starts to shimmer and then it's a man. Holy cow.

"Well do you believe me now? Such mistrust between you and I. If we are going to work together and try to find Bill, you must trust me" Eric states.

"How can I trust you when you pull that crap in Dallas" I argue.

"I had my reasons Sookie and you will come to find out soon enough. I maybe a selfish creature but I always look out for those that I value most" he says.

"Yeah right, anyway what news do you have?" I ask changing the topic.

"I found some information out and might be able to identify Bill's kidnapper by tomorrow" he says as he walks out the door. I follow close behind. He pulls out his cell.

"Pam, cleaners at Sookie's now. Wolf. Yes" then he hangs up.

"There will be cleaners here in twenty minutes to take care of this mess, let's take a walk" Eric says as he continues down the road. Not wanting to be alone, I follow.

"Was the mess in your house from the maenad that took up residency there?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I've been working very hard to clean it up but it's to much. It's gonna take me forever to clean it" I answer.

"I could help" Eric says.

"No thank you. I can take care of it myself. The money from Dallas will help, I'll have to put the driveway on hold. By the way where were you?" I ask.

"I was detained for the evening on business' Eric replied.

"Yeah, like business the other week?" I snark.

"My, my Sookie jealous?" Eric leers.

"Not even close buddy. I love Bill and I will get him back" I say determination in my voice.

"Your obsession with Compton is gonna get you killed, don't you understand your to valuable to lose?" Eric said.

"Yeah for my talent" I hissed not liking being thought of as an asset.

"Always negative your thinking towards me, can I show you something?" Eric asked.

"Uh what?" I asked.

"Take my hand and don't be afraid" he says.

"That's not a good way to get me to comply" I answer.

"Trust me" he says as he holds out his hand and god help me I took it. Eric pulls me to his chest. I'm about to slug him when I start to feel weightless. I look at my feet and shut my eyes tight, Eric can fly. We're hovering about twenty feet of the ground.

"You want to go higher" he asks.

"Yes" I squeak out. I feel a whoosh and were in the clouds now. It feels so unreal almost like a dream.

"It's beautiful up here. I can't believe you can fly, wow" I say in awe.

"It's my special power, well one of a few. Not many of us can fly" he says.

We circle around the farmhouse a couple of times and before to long the flight is over and we're touching down on my back porch.

"Your house is clean. Now I must bid you a good night" Eric says.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I ask.

"Quite. The cleaners would have checked and I don't detect anything unusual" Eric says.

"Thank you Eric" I say and on impulse kiss his cheek.

"My Pleasure Sookie" the way he says pleasure makes my core throb. I flush instantly.

"Bye Eric" I say and stumble in the door.

I take a very cold shower and drop into bed. I'm exhausted mentally and physically. I just seen another side of Eric tonight. The more I see these different sides the more I understand him and the more I begin to like him. God I'm in so much trouble.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heart or Heart**_

_**A/N I do not own anything CH and Ab do.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I woke up early the next day to the sound of someone pounding on my door. I threw on my robe and went to answer the door the pounding persisted.**_

"_**All right, all right one minute please" I said as I opened the door. There was a man standing there, he was dressed in a black suit, he looked polished.**_

"_**Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes" I answered.**_

"_**I'm Bobby Burnham, Mr. Northman's day man. I was told to come here and give you this package, here ya go, good day" he said and went to his car. The vibe I got from him and his mind was that I was way below Eric's standards, pfft.**_

"_**Thank you" I called out and shut the door.**_

_**I looked at the clock, 8:00am. Well, might as well put coffee on and make breakfast. I set the heavy parcel down and got to work. After my breakfast (Oatmeal and toast) was ready I sat down and opened the envelope while I ate. **_

_**Dear Sookie**_

_**I so enjoyed the flight with you last night and perhaps maybe we could again sometime. I will be out of town the next couple of days following up on my lead. Be careful. **_

_**Eric**_

_**Oh, yes I hope you like the enclosed item. It may not hold the same sentiment as the one you lost, but maybe someday it will.**_

_**I was curious to see what the Viking sent me but I waited till after I ate and cleaned up. Once I was finished I grabbed a knife to cut through the tape. I opened the box to find another, I carefully opened it up and what was inside stole my breath away and brought tears to my eyes.**_

_**Inside the box was an antique looking silver frame, the same as the one I broke last night? Eric the Viking had replaced my grandmother's frame. Why would he do that? The more I got to know this Eric the more he became appealing to me. Could Eric actually have real feelings? I know that he loved his maker Godric but me? Could he care enough about me to replace something so important to me? **_

_**The next couple of days seemed to fly by, my thoughts straying to Eric more then I felt comfortable with. What was happening to me? On my way home the night Eric was due back I had the strangest feeling someone or thing was watching me, yet it felt comforting not evil.**_

_**When I arrived home Eric was sitting on my porch swing. I gathered my things from my car and got out. I went to the door, unlocked it and let myself in. I went to the fridge grabbed a coke and grabbed a blood. I put the blood in the micro and waited. After the blood was warm, I shook it and set it on the table. Eric still had not come in.**_

"_**Eric, you coming in?" I asked.**_

_**When Eric appeared, he looked somber. I was beginning to get scared. If something can subdue Eric like this, it can't be good.**_

"_**Eric what is it?" I asked, fear in my voice.**_

"_**Sookie please sit down" Eric said, no asked. Tears started to fall from my eyes.**_

"_**I found out what I needed to know. IT is a vampire who took Bill, a vampire king to be exact. Russell Edgington. HE is the king of Mississippi" Eric stated.**_

"_**King?" I questioned.**_

"_**Yes" Eric said and proceeded to explain about the vampire hierarchy. Why hadn't Bill old me about this?**_

"_**I cannot go any farther with this; I'm sorry Sookie" he said.**_

"_**What do you mean Eric, you can't just leave him there, god knows what they are doing to him" I screamed.**_

"_**Calm down Sookie" Eric said.**_

"_**No, I will find him, now get out. Eric I rescind your invitation to my home" I yelled and watched, as he was forced backward out the door.**_

"_**Sookie no" Eric shouted. Eric stood on the other side of the doorway, eyes pleading, hands against the barrier.**_

"_**Go Eric" I said.**_

"_**No you listen to me. You cannot go alone; you will get yourself killed. Please Sookie don't be rash, I will think of something. Your obsession with Bill is out disturbing" Eric said.**_

"_**I love him Eric, your suppose to sacrifice for those you love. You had my blood. Can't you feel it?" I asked.**_

"_**I can feel love, mistrust, determination and devotion coming from you. Don't distrust me Sookie, I will find away" he said and wit that he was gone.**_

_**I watched the sky were he went and said "I invite you in Eric" as a whisper but I knew he heard.**_

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Heart or Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. This chapter is Eric's point of view.

Chapter 4

EPOV

Flying with Sookie was exhilarating and soul searching, I believe I found my mate. _I know she has feelings for me yet she denies them, pushes them away like she does to me. It will take time to bring her to my side, time and patience. _

_When I arrived back at he club, I logged online and searched for a silver frame like the one that broke earlier tonight. I know she valued that a lot and maybe if I replace it, maybe she will see how much I want her. I locate the one I want, contact the store and have it sent here. I email Bobby to pick it up early and hand deliver it._

_With business all taken care of I indulged in some Yvette. She was no Sookie but she was a good substitute. After I finished with Yvette I checked my email. I had a meeting with Talbot tomorrow evening. I hadn't seen Talbot in years. I booked a room at the Marriott. I died for the day thinking tomorrow was going to be a good day._

_When I awoke in the evening, I showered and dressed. I went to the hotel and hit the bar. I grabbed refreshment and waited for Talbot to show. I didn't wait long._

"_Well, if it isn't the Viking, how are you?" Talbot greeted._

"_I'm well. How's Edgington?" I asked._

"_Let's not talk about Russell" Talbot said._

"_Room 845" I replied and he took off. I waited a few then followed. When I arrived at the room, Talbot was naked on the bed. I licked my lips and was naked and on him in 10 seconds. I pinned him to the bed._

"_Now, now Talbot some questions first does Russell have Bill?" I asked while nipping at his throat._

"_Yes. Lorena had him but as Lorena's maker, she had to hand him over" Talbot moaned out._

"_Russell is Lorena's maker? Interesting. Why does Russell want Bill?" I asked as I licked my way down his chest._

"_Bill has been watching Sookie for awhile under contract by the Queen, for what I do not know. Russell is using Bill as leverage to get what he wants" he gasped out, fangs extending._

"_What does Russell want?" I asked while grabbing onto his shaft and stroking._

"_Louisiana. He also wants Bill for something else, something I wasn't told about. Russell has the were's working for him" Talbot answered._

"_He's aligned with the were's?" I asked disgust in my voice._

"_Yes" Talbot hissed._

_I got the information I wanted. I stroked Talbot to orgasm thinking that I owed that to him and left. I headed back to Fangtasia. When I arrived back Nan Flannigan was waiting in the bar. Pam was standing off to the side eyeing Nan with distaste. Since the bar was closed I pulled up a chair and waited._

"_Leave it alone Viking, let Compton rot" she said._

"_Why are you here and even interested?" I asked._

"_This comes from higher up, leave it alone. If you go after him it will start a vampire war. He is in Edginton's domain now" she said and left._

"_I do not like her" Pam says._

"_How did she know Pam? Something is going on here and I intend to find out" I said._

"_Hello, Eric" came the Queen's voice. I turned around._

"_MY Queen" I greeted and bowed._

"_She's right you know, leave Compton. It's not him I want anyway. How go the sales?" She asked._

"_Fine, we're tracking whom Lafayette sells to and then we're picking them up. We have about five in the basement as we speak. Extracting information out of them is taking time but we are getting" I answered._

"_Good, keep it up and remember no one finds out it's me" she says._

"_What about Miss Stackhouse?" I ask. The Queen's face turns to rage and she flies at me knocking me on the ground. Her fangs mere inches from my throat._

_Oh, shit._

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Heart or Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 5

QPOV

What a pathetic fucking worm. He's suppose to be a fucking Viking for god sake, he needs to act like one. I jumped on him, baring my teeth.

"Listen to me Northman and listen good for we will not have this conversation again" to emphasize my words I nipped at his throat drawing blood and a groan from myself.

"You will stay away from the Stackhouse woman, she is none of your concern any longer. If I hear that you have been near her it will end badly for you both. Are you willing to lose that what is important to you?" I said as I looked over at his childe Pam.

"It's Sookie's heart metaphorically speaking or Pam's literally. Heart or heart you take your pick. We will be in touch Sheriff" I said and took off.

I went out to my limo. Andre was filing his nails.

"Have Northman and the Stackhouse woman watched, report back to me any movement" I commanded.

EPOV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I went to Sookie not a smart decision and told her I could no longer help her. I contacted a few vampires and called in a few favours. While I was yelling at one of my contacts Pam entered the dungeon.

"Eric your losing it" she said.

"This is not one of the times I ask for your counsel Pam, back off" I uttered, fangs descending.

"It's not only your ass on the line Eric, your not thinking rationally. Your obsessing over Sookie and it needs to stop" Pam states. I fly at her, shoving her against the wall.

"Pamela" I growl out.

"Eric please you have to listen to me, please as my master" Pam pleads. I realize what I've done and let her go.

"I don't know what it is about her that makes me so fierce and protective but I feel it none the less. I don't like it but it's like I have no choice. I have to protect her Pam or she's liable to get herself killed" I say.

"Get her some were protection, call in that favour from Herveaux. I've heard his son is a big beast and even if he was to die while protecting her, no big lose" Pam smirked.

"Excellent Pam, excellent" I agreed. I called in the favour.

Alcide Herveaux reluctantly agreed to protecting Sookie on her investigation. He wasn't happy but he expressed his hatred for the pack regardless. I knew that he would protect her yet I was still unsettled. I think I'll keep an eye on things, from afar.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Heart or Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 6

EPOV

That fucking son of a bitch. That piece of shit werewolf can't get nothing fuycking right, I'm going to rip him apart and burn the pieces. HE almost got Sookie hurt or worse killed. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Ok, calm down Northman pull yourself together; you're a sheriff for fuck sakes. First thing first.

I went to the nearest bar and found a donor, blood only. I did not want to confront him and lose my cool to bloodlust in front of Sookie. Bloodlust sated I took to the sky and headed towards Alcide's. What I saw when I reached his apartment had me seeing red. They were sitting on a bed and kissing. WTF. I thought she was Bill's, blah blah blah.

I rapped on the window. It was actually quite entertaining to watch them jump apart. When Sookie caught a glimpse of me she scowled. Huh, guess I interrupted her fun.

"Invite me in before someone see's me" I say.

"No, well I can't Alcide has to" Sookie replies.

"Come in Eric but your leaving as soon as your done" Alcide says.

"What do you want Eric? And what are you doing here, I thought you couldn't come?" She sounded irritated.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse I need to speak with Alcide and I'm incognito. Can't you tell, I don't normally wear glasses? I'm just curious but I thought we were looking for your fiance? You don't seem all that eager considering what I just witnessed" I sneered.

"Shut up Eric that's none of your business" Sookie snapped.

"Oh, I see how it is. No worries I get it Miss Stackhouse. May I speak with Alcide now?" I say.

"What Northman?" He says sounding put out.

"Well sorry to put you out. Your doing a piss poor job of watching over Sookie. I witnessed that little scene earlier; I'm not impressed. I expect better in the future if your to wipe away some of your father's debt" I reprimanded.

"Now look here Eric that wasn't my fault" he started.

"I know that were, Sookie has the ability to attract problems like a moth to a flame. Be more diligent" I say.

"Eric stop" Sookie says.

"I told you once before that your too valuable so drop it Sookie. Get what you need quickly and get out of Jackson" I say. I take one last look at Sookie and go out the window.

I head to the hotel and prepare to die for the day. I check in with Pam. She tells me all is well and that she can handle things, to stop being such a dad. Oh, Pam and I go to my day rest with a smile on my face.

SPOV

His lips are so warm and soft I could do this forever. The loud rap on the window startles me and I realize what I was doing and immediately feel guilty. I look at the window to find Eric there and the guilt is replaces with irritation. Eric seems to have a knack for interrupting me.

His barb about Bill burns me and I want to stake the bastard. He's not far from the truth though, why did I kiss Alcide? I admit he's hot and sexy without his shirt on and does things to my libido. I feel almost a sexual tension between the two of us but what about Bill? Or Eric for that matter?

I snap at Eric and the hurt I see flash across his face is quick but I still see it and immediately feel like crap. I mean he's going out of his way to help me find Bill. He's here to help or keep an eye on things, which is somewhat comforting. I mean seriously sometimes I can be such a bitch. His next sentences both exhilarate and infuriate me, that's Eric for you though. I'll never figure that vamp out.

The last look he gives me before leaving slices right to my core. Eric's afraid for himself and me. Afraid what will happen if anyone finds. If this can scare a 1000-year-old Viking then I sure as hell am afraid too.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Heart or Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 7

QPOV

"So he went against my orders, surprise surprise. What is it about that Stackhouse woman that gets these males in a tizzy? I just don't see it. I warned him now he pays the price. Have it leaked to the magistrate that Pam Ravenscroft is involved with the dealing of V" I told Andre.

"Your Majesty is it wise to provoke Eric like that? He is older then you and surly if his childe were in trouble would have no issues with using his power" Andre replies.

"I don't care, I' am his queen and he will learn his place, do it" I hiss.

"Yes your majesty" he says and pulls out his phone.

Ah, Eric this will teach you who is in charge and to follow orders to a t. Now where the hell is Hadley, I'm bored.

EPOV

I've been feeling guilt coming from Sookie all day and it's starting to grate on my nerves. I fly out to Alcide's to see what's going on. Sookie is in her room lying on the bed in her robe. God's she looks sexy all laid out like that. Fuck get your mind on the task at hand Eric. You go in there stiff she's going to notice. I rap on the window and wait. Sookie comes over and opens it up.

"What Eric?" She asks.

"I could feel your emotion zig zagging all over the place and thought I'd come and see if there was anything you needed or if I could help?" I say with a leer.

"Alcide's not here" she says.

"Back up" I say and climb through the window.

"How did you?" She asks startled.

"He never rescinded my invitation. What's wrong Sookie?" I ask.

"I'm so confused. I'm not sure what I want. I'm not sure if I ever knew what I wanted. When Bill asked me to marry him, at first I didn't answer and ran to the bathroom to hide. While I was in there I kept thinking if this was right, if I should marry Bill. My thoughts turned to... Wait what am I doing? I'm not discussing this with you" Sookie said the last part in disgust. Humph.

"I see. Were you maybe thinking about me? I know that I'm unforgettable and sexy" I leered.

Sookie was looking at me with what looked like a predatory look, when she licked her lips I was done for. I rushed forward and wrapped her in my arms and kissed those glistening lips. When our lips touched I knew I had to have her for my own. Her taste was unique and so so addictive. She started to whimper so I let her up for air. She pushed me back and undid her sash. Holy shit, what a body. I began to salivate thinking about licking every inch of that golden skin.

"I've waited along time for this" I crooned ready to claim my prize when a scream sounds in my head and brought me to my knees.

"Eric? Oh my god Eric?" Sookie cried out as she fell to her knees in front of me. I could feel blood tears running down my face as I heard the scream over and over again.

"Pam" I yelled and then blacked out.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Heart or Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 8

I could hear whispered words as my eyes focused. Sookie was telling Alcide that I came by to talk and that she was trying to get me off, I mean out before he came back. Then she kissed him on the lips. I tried to keep my face neutral but something must have showed cause I felt guilt coming from Sookie.

"Eric you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I need to head back to Shreveport" as the words left my lips another scream for me rang through my head and again I was brought to my knees.

"Eric Eric" Soookie cooed and rubbed my arm. I pulled my arm and body out of reach, I have had enough of her games.

"Your on your own Sookie" I said as I headed for the window.

"What, why?" she asked.

"The queen cares not if Compton is found, I was helping against her wishes. You are stubborn and selfish Sookie, you get angry when your emotions are toyed with yet you carelessly play with the feelings of others or is it that you just don't give a shit?" I asked.

"Now wait a minute Northman" Alcide interjects.

"I don't have a minute. Helping you has led to someone I love being hurt. Make no mistake that will never happen again. Good luck finding Bill" I threw over my shoulder as I flew out the window into the night air.

I was surprised that I made it back to Fangtasia without incident. I could feel pain coming from Pam's end of the bond. If the queen was involved she is dead. I ran to the basement to find Pam hung from the spikes in the ceiling. She had several cuts on her chest. It looked as if the magistrate was using silver.

"What's the meaning of this?" I roared.

"Hold your tongue Viking, it has come to light that your childe is involved in the selling of v" the magistrate said.

"Who has told you this?" I asked.

"I was informed by the queen's second André" he said.

That lying bitch. She fucked with the wrong Viking, I will seek retribution oh yes. I watched as the magistrate cut deeply and my childe scream again.

"Enough please" I begged for Pam.

"She has 4 more, be lucky that it wasn't final death. I decided against that cause we need you Viking. What, do you wish to take her place, hmm. Let's say that the place I cut will hurt" he grinned. I knew where he meant and although I did not relish the thought I was afraid Pam may not be able to take anymore. I'm older after all.

"Yes I will take her place" I said.

"Very well" he agreed.

I went to Pam and cut her down. She begged me in my mind not to do this but I shushed her telling her she did well and that I was proud of her. I called Chow, he came down to take Pam and tend to her wounds. I stripped quickly and waited. The royal guard tied me in place.

"Well, it seems I have a lot to work with here" he said. I smirked.

I can say that I did not cry but I may have cried out. Well shit I don't care who the hell you are, someone cuts your dick it's gonna fucking hurt. I had to have a fanger to heal but whatever.

"Why Master, why?" Pam asked. I kneeled in front of her.

"I made you. Your are my childe, my daughter, friend and once lover. You are the constant in my undead life and without you Pam, well I don't know what I'd do. You are more important to me then anything else and I will always share your pain if I' am able" I said and kissed her forehead. I could see tears in her eyes and could feel overwhelming love and pride from her.

"Oh. Gross. I'm not human Eric" she said and I knew she was alright.

I checked my messages a little while later, there was one from Sookie…..

"I'm sorry Eric for everything. We're going to Josephine's tomorrow night to check out a lead to make sure that Bill's really there. Well bye"

Why is that woman always infuriating.

SPOV

I awoke from my sleep to the ringing of my cell phone. Without checking the id, I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sookie?" came a voice.

"Bill?" I said.

"Yes, it's me. Listen Sookie, I know your trying to find me and I want you to stop. Do not look for me anymore, I do not wish to be found" Bill said his voice indifferent.

"What? I thought you loved me?" I questioned.

"Do not look for me. I don't want you, leave me alone" then he hung up.

I looked at the phone then I felt my heart shatter on the floor and with I fell into darkness.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heart or Heart**_

_**A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**SPOV**_

_**I awoke to the feeling of a cold cloth pressed to my face and Alcide's gentle hand gliding along my arm in a soothing manner. Memories quickly flooding my mind, bringing me back to the present and to the pain I felt. I wanted answers and the only way to get them would be to follow through with my plan. If Bill wanted to end it then he better grow a pair cause I want to hear it face to face.**_

"_**Sookie what happened?" Alcide asked.**_

"_**I got a call from Bill saying basically to fuck off but I'm not letting him off that easy. I musta passed out. I'm ok. What time is it?" I asked.**_

"_**Noon. I didn't want to wake you" Alcide said.**_

"_**Kay, we need to be ready and leave around 10:30" I said.**_

"_**Now are you sure you still want to" Alcide started.**_

"_**Yes" I said.**_

_**Alcide and I went over our game plan again and then he went to work for a few hours. I tried to read for abit but my mind wouldn't get with the program. I kept thinking about Eric and that look on his face. I know Eric can be quite the handful but maybe some of what he said was kinda true. Maybe I do have a double standard when it comes to Eric but the question is why? Is it so hard to believe that a vampire like Eric would have actual feelings for a human and not in the fang banger kind of way? I don't know he's so beautiful and powerful, what would he want with a ordinary girl like me? Could I satisfy him enough to keep him? Could he really be monogamous? **_

_**Enough about Eric, it's already 7 pm and I need to start getting ready. I showered, did my hair, painted my nails.**_

"_**Sookie, I'm back and I brought dinner" Alcide called out.**_

"_**I'll be right there" I called back. I put my dress on and added the finishing touches.**_

"_**I got Chinese" Alcide said.**_

"_**Sounds good" I replied as I walked into the kitchen.**_

_**Man is she beautiful and that dress, wow**_

"_**Thanks" I said.**_

"_**For what…oh you read my mind" he said and looked away. I chuckled.**_

_**EPOV**_

"_**Eric go. She's going to end up getting herself killed. She's to useful to us" Pam said.**_

"_**What's it matter to me? Besides I have some revenge to plan" I said.**_

"_**No Eric that will only get us both killed. Now is not the time. Go to Jackson" Pam urged.**_

"_**Fine" I huffed out and headed to the door.**_

"_**Oh, Eric?" Pam called.**_

"_**Yes" I said.**_

"_**Show her who's boss" Pam said and her laughter followed me out the door. Only my childe.**_

_**I took to the air thoughts running rampant through my mind. All the ways of torturing that red headed bitch floated through my mind. I started to grow hard at the thought of causing her pain. I could feel amusement and happiness coming from Sookie, hmmm.**_

_**I arrived at Josephine's and headed into the main room. What greeted me was a sight that I would remember forever. Sookie was dancing, no grinding and swaying on the dance floor with some girl. They must know each other cause the moves they were performing were quite intimate. My subsiding hard on was back full force and my lust sky high. I found a spot against the wall and watched the show. The show was over to soon and Sookie went to sit back down with Alcide. **_

_**I watched Sookie interact with the other vampires. When she jumped and started to move towards the stage I went on high alert.**_

"_**Stake" she yelled.**_

_**It all happened to fast. The guy that had the stake started arguing with Sookie and then he staked her. My fangs descended and I approached. The guy took off out the door. Some of the were's started changing and some ran after him in their human form. Alcide was one of the were's who ran out. I stood a few feet away from Sookie, I wanted to go to her but I couldn't.**_

"_**Someone help her" the woman from the dance cried.**_

"_**He can help me" Sookie said and pointed at me. WTF was she doing.**_

"_**Yes help her, what's your name?" Russell said.**_

"_**Leif I'm a friend of Alcide's" I replied.**_

"_**Good bring her to the limo and we'll take her to my mansion" Russell said.**_

_**I knelt beside Sookie and carefully lifted her into my arms. The smell of her blood hit my nose and I almost leaned over and sank my teeth in. Sookie was watching my face and she smiled, I could feel admiration and trust coming from her and my fangs retracted. I made it to the limo without incident and laid Sookie on the seat beside me, her head in my lap. I stroked her hair. She was sweating and shaking. A hiss of breathe would escape her lips now and then. Shortly after entering the limo she passed out.**_

"_**So this is Sookie Stackhouse, my my" Russell said. I forced myself not to react.**_

"_**You're a friend of Alcide?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes one of the few vampires he trusts" I replied.**_

"_**Hmmm" Russell said and leaned back and watched me. I wonder what exactly he knows.**_

_**We arrived shortly after that. I brought Sookie into the mansion and waited for further instruction. A human doctor came by and gave her some pain killers. Russell decided that Sookie would be taken upstairs and healed. **_

"_**Where am I" Sookie asked.**_

"_**At Russell's mansion, he's going to have you healed" I replied.**_

"_**Good my plan worked" she mumbled. What?**_

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

Heart or Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 10

I laid Sookie down on the bed and backed away. Sookie seemed not to be there which was a good thing since what was about to happen was going to be painful.

"Talbot why don't you show Leif here around while I tend to Miss Stackhouse" Russell said.

"Sure" Talbot said and took my arm guiding me out of the room.

We walked down the stairs and through the library to what seemed like a vault room. Talbot stopped and closed the doors behind us.

"What the hell Eric?" Talbot hissed.

"I can't leave Sookie alone with him" I said.

"She's fine, Russell wishes her no harm, actually he wants her to join him" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yes..." Talbot proceeded to tell me but I had lost interest in his story when my eyes fell upon a crown in the case to my left. I approached the case and knew at once what and where this crown was from. It was my father's crown, the one that was taken from him the night he, my mother and newborn sister were murdered by wolves. It was Russell who commanded them; Russell was behind it all. My mind went over every detail of that night. Over and over again. I promised my father vengeance and he will receive it.

"How long have you been with Russell?" I asked.

"Just over seven hundred years, why?" He asked.

"Must feel like a millennia" I joked.

"Sometimes" he replied.

Just then I felt Sookie's pain and I cringed. She's a strong girl; she'll be all right besides I have other things to attend to now. A few moments later Russell entered the room.

"Now Viking playing dumb does not suit you. Why did you lie?" He asked bearing his fangs.

"I'm protecting the girl for my Queen. Miss Stackhouse is very stubborn and came to Jackson before I was able to contact you. That were Alcide was suppose to watch over her but he failed and I came myself" I explained.

"Why do you stay loyal to a Queen who sold you and your childe down the river? Who has sent Mr. Compton to gather information on Miss Stackhouse behind your back? I could use a sheriff like you on my side. I would overlook this transgression if you aligned yourself with me" he suggested.

I felt rage and disgust well up inside myself but I kept it cool. Better how do they say to keep your enemies close? I fell to my knees and bowed my head.

"I Eric Northman renounce my fealty to Sophie Ann and the state of Louisiana and here by pledge my fealty as well as my childes to you Russell Edgington King of Mississippi" I stated.

"Very well Eric, rise and welcome to my retinue. Come let's have a drink" he said and clapped me on the back.

"One thing my King, do you have Bill? He's been missing from my area for awhile now?" I asked.

"He's locked up in the servant's area. His maker is spending some quality time with her childe" he answered with a smirk.

"I bet" and laughed with him.

SPOV

I woke up awhile later feeling weak but ok. I could feel that it was daylight out. I felt in no shape to fight my way around so I tried to sleep waiting for the night to come. A servant came by around four and gave me a dress and showed me where the shower was. After I showered I felt better, not a hundred percent but better. At six a were came and got me and took me back downstairs to the dining room. I was shoved into a chair.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse nice to see you up and around" came Russell's voice.

"Um, thank you" I said.

"Your welcome and here is Leif, I mean Eric. Won't you join us Eric?" Russell said waving his hand to a free seat.

"Yes my King" Eric bowed and sat. My mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth Miss Stackhouse that's not very flattering" my mouth snapped shut and a feeling of dread came over me.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and your going to answer" he said.

"Like fuck I' am" I said.

"Eric control your human" he hissed.

"I'm not his and you will not control me" I yelled.

A were Cooter (I pulled it from his head as well as the fact that he kidnapped Bill and fed on him) went to grab me. Rage like no other ran through me and I reached out to push him away and light emitted from my hands. Cooter went flying backward against the wall.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise" Russell said and laughed.

"Sookie?" Eric looked both puzzled and awed.

"Eric take her into the den, I will question her there" Russell ordered.

"What? No don't touch me" I went to push Eric but nothing happened. Odd I felt really pissed yet nothing happened.

"Shut up Sookie" Eric said and pulled me out of the room.

He dragged me into another room and pushed me onto the couch. Eric seemed not all there.

"What are you?" He asked.

"You know who I' am" I said.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're not human. I knew you were special but how special I'm not quite sure" he said.

"We got to find Bill, Eric he's here" I said.

"I know. Things have changed" he said.

"What? You promised to help me" I said.

"I did no such thing" he said.

"You said I was to valuable that you cared for me. That I made you feel human" I challenged. Eric became enraged and bared his fangs in my face.

"Make no mistake you mean nothing to me. There is something more important at stake then you, something I've waited for since when I was human. Do not get in my way" he hissed.

"You fucking bastard, I hate you" I yelled.

"Good maybe your hate wil get you through this" he said and turned his back on me. I lunged at him ready to rip his fangs out. He caught me mid air and threw us against the wall. He hissed and struck but his fangs never pierced my skin. He stopped millimeters away. I felt his grip relax and when he pulled away I think I saw regret in his eyes.

"Play nice now" Russell said.

"Always" Eric answered.

"Leave us. Go check on Compton and make sure he's dead or soon to be" Russell ordered.

"No Eric, Please save him" I yelled but Eric kept walking.

"Why save a sad excuse for a vampire, one that was commissioned by his Queen to watch and procure you for her? She wants you as her pet, to make you do tricks" he said.

What? Bill wouldn't do that would he?

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Heart or Heart

A/n I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 11

EPOV

What do I care if Compton dies? I don't but this woman, she intrigues me yet infuriates me as well. I want her. Not just her blood but all of her. I want her as my equal and to be by my side always. Think Northman think what the hell are you saying? I check Bill but I will not interfere not even for Sookie.

I can smell vampire blood as I open the door, poor Billy boy.

"Well, well Lorena nice work. Russell says get on with it" I say as I walk round Bill.

"I will when I'm ready Eric" Lorena sneers.

"Whatever it's your head. Bye bye Bill" I wave on my way out.

"Eric save Sookie" Bill yells.

I report back to Russell telling him what's going on. Sookie has been locked in her room. Russell says she was a tad upset when he told her about Bill. I have a feeling Sookie will do something stupid so I'll stay close. Once everyone has settled I headed out near the servants quarters and bury myself outside.

A few hours into my rest I hear Sookie screaming and I start unburying myself. It's daylight out and I'm slower but I manage to free my arm and grab the tarp nearby with minimal burning. I sneak into the back in enough time to see Sookie stake Lorena. That's my girl.

"Bill wake up" Sookie yells slapping his face.

Yelling coming from outside distracts me. I can feel the blood start to drip from my ears, but I'm old and can stay up with minimal damage. I can hear Sookie mumbling oh my god. I turn my head to witness Bill attack Sookie and start draining her. I drop the tarp and in a flash I'm pulling Bill of Sookie. Bill's like a savage and he puts up a good fight but in the end I get him down and he's out.

"Sookie" I call out as I go to her. She's not moving and I can only hear a faint heartbeat.

"Sookie please don't die, please" I beg as I hold her to me not knowing what to do next.

_Give her your blood_

_A voice calls out. I know I shouldn't, Sookie's willful and won't like me further binding her but what choice do I have._

"_I'm sorry Sookie" I say and bite my wrist and hold it to her mouth. I feel her lips start moving and soon she's taking pulls of my blood. Sookie begins to glow like she did when Cooter attacked her. She pulls her lips from my wrist and the bite mark glows for a few seconds and then disappears._

_I hear the door open and I take a defensive crouch over Sookie. A black woman and Alcide come running into the room._

"_What the fuck you do to her" screams the black woman._

"_Nothing. I stopped Bill from draining her and then I healed her. Where were you Alcide?" I growled._

"_I was trying to find Sookie when I ran into Tara. I ran into wolves got rid of them and came here when I heard Sookie scream" he explained._

"_I don't care. You were charged with watching her and what happens she get's staked and you take off. Then Bill tries to kill her and where are you?" I say and then I smell it._

"_You fucked some bitch while Sookie was fighting for her life? I ought to end you dog. Get us wheels" I hiss._

"_Already got a truck out front" Alcide says voice subdued._

"_Put Sookie in the back. I'll get in with her." I say._

"_Hell no" this Tara says._

"_Shut up Tara" Alcide says as he picks up Sookie and takes her out the door. I give him a few minutes and then I cover myself and run to the truck. Alcide shuts the door. I grab a couple of moving blankets and I make a soft surface for Sookie to lie on. She's still out. Once she's situated I lay down beside her and die for awhile._

_I wake up a short while later to the feeling of fingers running over my chest. The fingers are caressing gently, almost sweetly. I open my eyes to find Sookie staring into them intently. I open my mouth to speak but she covers it with her own. The kiss is timid and nice but I can feel the heat just beneath the surface waiting to break free._

_The kiss becomes frantic and Sookie starts biting at my mouth almost desperately. As much as I want to continue and oh fuck I do, I can't. Sookie isn't herself and call me old-fashioned but I won't take advantage of her. She will yield to me willingly. I gently push her back and look at her._

"_No Sookie, you really don't wan to do this" I say._

"_Yes I do" she replies and lunges for my lips again._

"_No, I said no, not like this" I say more firmly._

"_Fine then your loss Northman" she sneers. Just then the door opens and Sookie hops out. We're back in Bon Temps at Sookie's._

"_We need to talk Sookie" I say following behind her._

"_No we don't" she says as she grabs the key from under the mat._

"_Sookie" I say._

"_Don't Sookie me. Night Eric" she says and slams the door in my face._

"_Take Tara home Alcide. Your debt is paid" I said dismissing him. I watch Alcide drive away. I pull out my phone._

"_Pam bring clothes to Sookie's. What do you give someone who's hurting?" I ask. _

"_I know what to bring, I'll be there in an hour" Pam says and hangs up._

_I sense when Bill arrives back and I cut him off in the cemetery._

"_Stay away Bill" I warn._

"_This is between Sookie and I" he says._

"_She is in my retinue and as Sheriff of this area I forbid you to go near her. You almost killed her today. Stay away" I hiss._

"_This isn't over" he says and disappears._

_Pam shows up on time. I run over to Bill's to grab a shower. Bill is no where to be found. I dress quickly and collect the items Pam has brought. I tell Pam to go back to Fangtasia. I see Sookie's bedroom light is on and I float up to the window. Sookie is lying on the bed freshly showered in a pretty baby doll set. My mouth waters and my dick harden. I can't help it I'm a man and I'm a vampire, sue me._

_I tap on her window until she looks over. She gets up and comes to the window. She stops looks at me and then opens the window. _

"_What do you want Eric?" She asks. She sounds sad and something inside me tightens._

"_I wanted to give you these" I say and hand her a bag of goodies. She looks through it and a slow smile comes across her face._

"_Thank you Eric. Won't you please meet me downstairs in the kitchen?" She asks._

"_Ok" I say and slowly drop to the ground. I open the backdoor and enter her kitchen. I wait by the table. Sookie comes in a moment later carrying the bag. She sets it on the counter and starts putting stuff in the fridge. When she's done she turns and looks at me. She slowly steps forward and as she does she drops her robe to reveal nothing underneath. I have to take a double take because she has a shaved E just above her pussy and that's when my control snaps._

_I cross the rest of the floor and pull her into my arms. She smells of vanilla and Sookie and I can't wait to taste her. I carry her back up to her room and lay her on her bed. I look at the woman laid out before me and can't help but smile_

_I'm a lucky vampire. That's my last thought as I feel a stake penetrate my back. Sookie watches in horror and starts screaming. I turn to look._

"_Well played Bill" I say. I feel nothing more._

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

Heart or Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 12

SPOV

"You see Miss Stackhouse, may I call you Sookie? Yes, well Sookie, Bill was sent by his queen perhaps to spy on you and gather Intel. It's all here in this folder" Russell said and gave me a folder. I opened it and began to shuffle through the pages. With each page my heart began to grow cold.

"The only thing I'm not sure of is why? Now back to the other matter I just witnessed, what are you?" he asked.

"I'm a waitress" I answered. He hissed and fangs came down.

"Enough! What are you?" he asked again.

"I don't know. I'm telepathic, my hands glow sometimes and emit surges of power and sometimes I can make things happen. Now where is Bill?" I asked.

"Dead by now. Roger take her to her room" he barked out.

I was dragged upstairs and tossed into a bedroom. I checked the door but it was locked. I cried and cried. I cried for Bill and I cried for myself. When the tears were all dried up I began to feel cold and numb. Bill was sent to get me. I thought he loved me. Maybe he did but then again maybe he didn't but I knew one thing I needed answers.

I waited till morning and then I screamed to get the guards attention. When he came in I jumped him and began hitting him in the head repeatedly. When he went down I ran out of the room and down the staircase. I ran into Tara. After a quick hug we took off towards the servants quarters. Tara got cold feet and ran in the other direction, that's ok this is a one woman job.

I opened the door and stepped inside an d found Bill on the floor. I ran over to him and started smacking him until he opened his eyes.

"Bill wake up. Bill why did you do it? Why? Don't you love me?" I cried.

"Sookeh" Bill uttered.

"How nice lovers reunited, it almost makes me want to cry" Lorena sneers.

"Fuck off Bitch" I shout.

Lorena launches herself at me and we hit the wall. I spit in her face. She wrenches my neck sideways and strikes. I scream cause fuck it hurts. Bill grabs Lorena by her feet and hauls her down on top of him. He motions to the wall and I spot the spike. I grab it and shove it through her shrivelled heart. She explodes instantly. Bill looks dead.

"Oh my god" I start mumbling. Then something happens that I didn't expect. Bill wakes up lunges at me at bites my neck hard. I scream and cry but nothing happens. The world is fading fast into blackness. Then suddenly Bill is gone and I see Eric. My Eric, how could I have judged him so wrongly.

"Eric" I croak out.

"Sookie don't die, please don't die" I hear him say and then I feel blood seep onto my tongue. His blood tastes so different sweet with a little tart but addicting none the less. I latch on and start taking pulls. I can feel his blood inside me coursing through, filling me up. I start to feel a tingling in my hoochie. Odd that never happened before. I can feel heat emanating from his wound and then I feel nothing.

When I awake next Eric is lying beside me dead to the world and looking so so beautiful. My beautiful saviour. I start thinking maybe I made the wrong choice, maybe it should have been Eric. He may not have been sweet all the time or gentlemanly but he was always there. When ever I was in trouble he was there.

I reached out and began to run my fingers up his arms and across his chest. His body so god like, so sexy. I trailed my fingertips down his chest to his navel and I circled there. I was tempted to keep going but that would be wrong. I trailed my fingers back up to his chest and circled his nipple. I looked up to his face and his eyes were open. I saw the question in them and instead of answering I crashed my lips onto his. He responded gently. I did not want gentle I wanted hard. I straddled him and began to fuck his mouth with my tongue. So so good and I could feel him responding by the hard on pressing against my thigh. I moaned.

I was about to go further until he pushed me away. He said I didn't want this, well fuck him I know what I want. When Alice opened the door I jumped out and went into the house. Eric tried to talk but I just ignored him.

I went up to my room and went into the bathroom to run a bath. I stripped out of my ruined clothes and stepped into the steaming bath. My muscles rejoiced and I began to relax. I washed away all the blood and washed my hair. I sat and soaked for awhile thinking about the future and inspiration hit. I grabbed a razor and got to work. Once I was satisfied I got out dried off and put on my sexy jammies.

I fell onto my back and lay there thinking about all that's happened. How my life got so messed up, so quickly. I was contemplating my woes when I heard the tapping. I looked over at the window and there he was hovering just outside. I went over to the window and opened it. I asked him what he wanted and he gave me a bag.

Inside the bag was everything you need to get over a broken. The gesture was sweet and I had to smile. I invited him to join me downstairs, he agreed and floated down. I undressed and put on my silky robe. I entered the kitchen to find Eric leaning against the table. I started stepping forward and as I did I slipped the robe off to reveal my artwork.

I saw it in his eyes the moment his restraint snapped and I licked my lips in anticipation. He grabbed me and I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him stupid. He took us upstairs and laid me on the bed. He stepped back and looked at me with hunger in those eyes.

I watch in horror as a stake penetrates his chest. He says Bill's name and I see him standing in the shadows. I scream as I watch Eric fall to the floor. I begin to cry as I wait for the inevitable but it doesn't happen. The blood still flows but he doesn't disintegrate.

"What the hell he's suppose to explode. What the fuck" Bill starts yelling.

"What are you doing here Bill? Why?" I ask fury in my voice.

"Your mine Sookie, I claimed you first. Your mine" he says and stalks towards me.

"Stay away Bill" I yell.

Bill jumps at me and covers my mouth before I can rescind his invitation. He proceeds to rub his hands over my body. I begin to cry and pray for help. There's a flash of light and a woman appears to the left of me.

"Get off her" she says. Bill sits up and sniffs the air. He then launches himself at the woman and they both disappear in a flash of light.

I jump off the bed and run to Eric. He's stopped bleeding but he isn't moving.

"Eric please don't die. I need you. Please don't die" I lean over him and kiss his lips.

I feel the warmth start spreading from our lips.

WTF?


	13. Chapter 13

Heart or Heart

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 13

EPOV

When I open my eyes the first thing I know for sure is that I'm not finally dead. The second thing is that I' am in a beautiful garden that smells strongly of jasmine and vanilla. I could hear whispering coming from all around and as I sit up I notice women dancing around dressed in flowing white dresses and men dressed in white pants and tunics. They're all quite beautiful and mesmerizing to watch.

"Nice that you could join us here Eric and it's nice to finally meet you" it was the voice I heard before prompting me to give Sookie my blood.

"Who are you and where is Sookie?" I ask.

"You are on the border of Summerland bridge to the Faerie Realm. I'm Claudine granddaughter to the fairy prince Nial Brigant. I'm Sookie's fairy godmother so to speak. She is the great granddaughter of Niall Brigant and you, well you are her chosen warrior, her mate so to speak" Claudine explained.

"She's who? I should have known she'd be trouble. How can I a vampire be mate to a fairy descendant?" I asked.

"In your human life you were a king and you will be again. This is your destiny Eric the Viking, do not fight it. She has waited for you and you have waited a millennia for her" she said.

"I have unfinished business to tend to people to kill that kind of thing…" I started to explain.

"Listen to me vampire, she is the key. She will make all your dreams come true but you must believe, believe in her and back her plays no matter what. You will get your vengeance and everyone will bow to you, heed my words" she said.

"Listen to her Viking" a voice came out from nowhere.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You will know in time. Go back Eric, go back" he whispered and I drifted. When I came back I was lying on Sookie's bedroom floor. Sookie is kissing me and I can feel warmth starting to spread. I open my mouth and slip my tongue into hers. Her eyes startle open and she grabs me hard and kisses back with passion.

I hold her face with one hand while I unbutton my pants and slid them off with the other. I roll us until she's under me and my hard length is resting at her entrance. I look into her eyes and see only love and I realize that I to may love her.

"Take me Eric, I' AM YOURS" she says. With that I push into her in one thrust. She screams out in ecstasy and begins to thrust her hips. I take heed and match her thrust for thrust enjoying her warmth surrounding me. Her movements become more eradicate and I know she is close. She looks me straight in the eye and then offers her neck to me. Without hesitation I sink my fangs in and taste the most intoxicating nectar I have ever tasted. My fairy princess.

I felt my orgasm approaching and I bit my wrist and offer it to Sookie. She took it with a coy smile and we drank together solidifying our unity. We fell into the abyss together happy and sated.

For now I'm satisfied and the beast lay dormant but he is waiting just under the surface. Waiting for the call of his Mistress to be unleashed and when he is, well then there will be hell to pay.

SPOV

When I feel the warmth begin to spread I feel awed and maybe a little hopeful that everything will be alright. When I open my eyes Eric is staring back at me and my heart fills with joy. I know now who I choose and it is the beautiful vampire under me, the one has sacrificed time and again for me. I love him, I really do but I won't tell him yet. I'll keep that information to myself a little while longer.

I offer myself body and blood and even soul to my Viking. We will never part. We are two parts of the same soul, I know that now and I accept it. People will fall to their feet and offer fealty to Eric and I. I know who I' am now and those who have wronged me will pay. I will be Queen and Eric my King and together we'll rule them all. Together.

The End.


End file.
